Be nau'ur be dha
by MandoMercenary
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was adopted by Jango Fett and raised on Mandalore as a Mandalorian
1. A New Beginning

**A/N I don't own Star wars or Harry Potter. Wish I did. Oh and if you don't like how I write my stories, bugger off and read something else. I write what I have going on in my head. This is one. However, if you do like the story then continue on. Otherwise find something else to read. Thanks**

Harry Potter sighed heavily as he rolled over in bed and winced as he accidentally aggravated his tender shoulder. As the young thirteen year old wizard sat up in the small cot, he brushed his unruly hair off his face.

Fumbling for his glasses, he heard the sharp rap that proceeded Aunt Petunia's shrill voice "up boy!" As he tossed the covers back and scrambled to get dressed.

Completely undernourished and small for his age, Harry scrambled to get dressed. In clothes that had belonged to his cousin.

The clothes were three times too big for his slender frame. As he slide his shirt on, covering up the various bruises and cuts that littered his back.

Hearing the deadbolt on the door click open, Harry scrambled from the small under the stairs closet. As he headed for the kitchen, scrambling to make breakfast before Uncle Vernon and Dudley awoke and began demanding their food.

As he moved quickly and silently, he didn't look anything like an average boy his age. Short and slender, the clothes he wore dwarfed his slight frame. A bruise could be just seen under the collar of the huge shirt.

His untidy black hair, a wild mess. Through the messy bangs, a unusual scar could be seen. A thin lightening bolt scar. Then his green eyes, so bright and vibrant that they seemed to glow.

Hearing heavy footsteps thumping down the stairs, Harry quickly plated the eggs and bacon. Just as Uncle Vernon stomped in.

Harry kept his gaze off his uncle, today would be an good day to escape to the park it seemed. As another set of heavy footsteps came thundering down the stairs, then his cousin entered.

Meanwhile in a Galaxy far far away.

Growling in annoyance, Mand'alor Jango Fett glared up at the sky. Hearing the slightly amused voice of his second in command Walon Vau "Bad night?"

Jango lowered his hidden gaze to pin the other man with an stare. Walon said lifting his hands in surrender "sorry boss, what's wrong?"

"Remember me telling you about those dreams?" Jango asked rhetorically. Walon said "about the boy?" Jango nodded once and said "they're getting more vivid. The boy is danger."

"From what?" Walon asked, sensing the rising urgency in Jango's voice. Jango said "darkness, someone or something wants him dead."

"Any clue what planet he comes from?" Walon asked all business as he opened the star charts in his helmet. Jango said "unknown, but it's blue-green, population number roughly in the billions."

"That's not very helpful," Walon sighed ruefully. Hearing the door to Jango's abode open then a child raced out giggling. A ten year old boy came racing out. Being chased by Jango's off and on again Partner Zam Wessel. The Clawdite was in her human form called over her shoulder as she steadily gained on the ten year old "vaar'tur alor."

"Morning Zam," Jango called back to the retreating pair. He shook his head wryly. His relationship with the clawdite bounty hunter could be descriped as odd at best. But Zam adored Boba and vice versa.

Then his eyes widened and he turned to Walon and practically yelled "I know the planet! Come on!" As an bemused Walon charged after his boss, reaching his ship.

As the ship jumped to lightspeed after Jango had inputed the coordinates to the planet that held the boy.

Walon glanced unobstrusively over at Jango, who was staring off into space. His jaw muscle jerked occasionally, as his mood progressively grew darker.

"What's wrong Jang'ika?" Walon asked, using the shorten and affectionate nickname in hopes to draw his friend and boss out of the mood he had fallen into.

Jango glanced over and Walon was shocked to see an expression of grief on the man's swarthy features. Jango said "those people, who 'care' for the boy. They are abusing him."

Walon cursed softly then reached over to place a hand on Jango's shoulder and said "when we get the boy out of that place, don't worry, I'll take care of them." Jango flashed an smile and said "figured you would."

Walon nodded, both men knew what that Jango meant. Walon's childhood had been no better. As former scion to the Vau family, he had ranaway at an early age and never looked back.

He had been in his late teens when a Mandalorian soldier had found the teen searching for food. The soldier took pity on the teen and ended up adopting him.

Thus began Walon's life-altering new home. Learning quickly, he soon rose in the ranks to become second in command of the MDU.

Partnered with Jango, a born and raised Mandalorian, the pair were soon regarded as competent leaders. Then Jango ended up becoming Mand'alor of the Mandalorian race.

Meanwhile back on Earth.

Harry sat in the swings, in silence as he listened to the traffic humming past, the birds chirping in the trees. As the thirteen year old swung, his gaze noted the group. He grimaced and jumped off the swing.

As his feet hit the ground, he was off in a flash. His sprint graceful and light.

"Get him!" He heard the bellow. As Dudley and his friends chased after him. Years of such chases had given him much practice at outrunning them.

As his shoes pounded on the pavement, Harry did not risk a look over his shoulder. To see his his pursuers were still behind him. As he ran along down the dark tunnel, he heard the low boom then he almost came flying out of the tunnel from the shockwave.

Landing hard, he went limp as not to cause any more damage. As he rolled until he collided with someone or something. Glancing up legs encased in armor, to the chest plate up into a fathomless black t-shaped visor.

Harry swallowed, then noted the second figure. The first figure crouched in an easy manner then said in a rough electronically altered voice "why were you running Adiik?"

Harry stared wide-eyed at the helmet t-shaped visor, fear dilating the pupils. As the second figure sighed, then muttered something too low for him to understand.

Then he obviously noted Dudley and the others come charging out of the tunnel. As the man stood up. Dangling in the man's fist, Harry stared warily at the- it only could be it- jetpack on the man's back.

One big hand rested on his head as the man addressed Dudley in a cold voice "you kids better get home." Dudley said with a sneer in his voice "did ickle Harry find a friend?"

Not expecting the man to move, Harry gaped in shock as Dudley went down with the man astride. Big hand flat against his head, the man leaned down to growl in Dudley's ear "When I say something, it is wise to listen. I don't repeat myself. Ever."

As the man stood, hauled Dudley to his feet, no mean feat. As Dudley stared up at the big man, fear and shock in his eyes. Harry glanced warily at the other man, who stood beside him. One hand on his shoulder- ironically on the bruise- and his other hand resting on the holstered gun.

Harry winced at the pressure on his shoulder. Both men obviously caught the wince. Setting Dudley down, pinning the older boy with an look which froze him in spot. Then the man turned to him. As he slide the shirt aside, hearing the two men swear when they caught sight of the livid bruise.

"Who did this to you ad?" The man asked all of his former gruffness when addressing Dudley gone. Harry blinked and mumbled weakly "fell sir." Noting how both shifted, then arms folded across their chests.

"Odd place to have a bruise when you fell," the man countered. The second man snorted and said something in a very foreign language.

Both men spoke for nearly a minute, before t-shaped visors tilted downwards. Uncomfortably with the scrutiny, Harry saw his chance.

As the pair went back to talking in that odd language, he made his escape. Racing along, as if being chased by hellhounds, Harry reached the Dursley's home. As he all but ran for his bedroom. Hopefully he wouldn't see them again.

As he collasped on his bed, gasping for air. As he laid there, trying to catch his breath. As he heard Uncle Vernon mumble something, about freakish boys, Harry ignored the grumbling.

Jango and Walon POV.

Jango eyed the fat boy, gripped his shoulder tight and said "where does he live?" The boy yelped under the pressure "with us!" Jango gave the boy a rough shake and said "allright, you're gonna take us there. Aren't you?" The boy nodded weakly, an look of pain on his face.

Though Walon and him ignored the look. As the fat boy lead them along, Jango kept his senses on high alert.

As they walked along, no doubt attracting some amount of attention. But when Walon unholstered his blaster with icy control, they were left alone.

As they reached an house, inside, Jango took quick note. As his gaze fell on the mantle, of picture of the fat boy. It was as if the other boy didn't live here.

"He's there!" The fat boy blubbered, pointing to a door under the stairs. Which had an deadbolt. Unthrown, the door was opened slightly. Jango saw bright green eyes peering out, which widened in shock.

Releasing his grip on the fat boy, Jango strolled over to the door, which slammed shut. Jango gripped the handle. As he tugged on the door, which resisted at first until he put all his considerable strength behind the tug.

Catching the small boy as the door flew open and he came tumbling out. Jango looked in the room, a muscle jerked in his jaw.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?!" He heard an loud roar come from behind. Standing, holding the boy on one hip and unholstered one blaster. Jango snarled at the fat man that stood there "I'd rethink yelling at me hu'tuun, might be the last thing you do."

Face to face with two blasters, the man blinked and backed up. Jango turned to Walon, who stood slightly behind him "pack up the boy's things."

Walon nodded, holstered his blaster and brushed past. As a woman screamed, Jango rolled his eyes and murmured to the small boy in his arms "women." Feeling the soft chuckle, Jango heard Walon yelp then a snow white bird flew out, screeching.

"Hedwig!" The boy called out. The Bird hooted and landed on his shoulder. Jango called out with maliciousness "scared of an bird?" Walon replied sarcastically "haha. Boss you might wanna see this." As he ducked into the small cupboard, Jango looked at the boy's meagar posessions.

Books, apparently devoted to something called magic. As Walon unearthed a long slender stick, the boy stiffened in his grip. Jango held his hand out for the stick. As Walon handed it over, Jango placed the stick in the boy's hand.

As Walon neatly piled all of the boy's stuff into the trunk at the end of the cot, the boy finally spoke "what are you doing?" Jango said sliding the bird to the cage "you're coming with me son."

"I'm not your son!" Came the heated and indignated reply. Jango rolled his eyes. Out of the closet, as Walon hefted the trunk over his shoulder and carried the cage with the bird.

His muttering on the helmet comlink was heated. Not directed at him, but the family. As the fat man snarled "where do you think you're taking him?!" Jango lifted an eyebrow then replied "with us, obviously."

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur," Walon muttered angrily. Jango chuckled then shifted his hold on the boy. Adptly put. As Jango nodded, then left the house. The boy craned his head, to try and see. But Jango placed one hand on his head, forcing him to look away.

Halfway down the walkway, Jango heard three blaster fire. The boy gasped, jerked in his grip. Tightening his grip, Jango murmured soothingly. Before the boy realized, Jango removed the small dart that held sleeping draught.

As the boy sagged limply in his grip, he paused and waited. As Walon walked out, carrying the trunk and cage. As they walked along, heading for his ship was hidden from prying eyes. The boy deserved a new beginning.

**A/N So it took me a half an hour just to write this chapter and can't wait until I start another one. Everything in Italic is Mandalorian. You can find the full Mandalorian language on Karen Traviss website.**


	2. before the fall

**A/N As I said in the first chapter, I don't own Harry Potter or Star wars.**

Harry's POV.

Moaning sleepily, Harry opened his eyes blearily. As he sleepily waited for Aunt Petunia's shrill voice to shriek at him, only he heard a deep male's voice call out "we're entering Mandalorian Airspace."

Then another deep voice called back "gotcha." Harry shot up, yelped as his head struck something hard. Rubbing his throbbing head, he glanced around the small metal room. Hedwig hooted softly at him.

As he scrambled off the cot, tripping over the hem of his too-long pants. Landing, he grunted. Then hearing a door hiss open. Staring at boots in front of his face. Then big hands closed around his waist.

Picked up almost effortlessly, Harry found himself on his feet before the armored man. Though he was still in armor, his helmet was off. Revealing a man in his mid-thirties.

With short black hair, black eyes, swarthy features. Various scars on his face. Given the lines around the man's cold black eyes, it seemed he did little smiling.

The man lifted one eyebrow, those cold black eyes softening ever so slightly. Feeling for his wand, Harry gripped it's handle, feeling comforted.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, unsettled by the silence. The man's gaze noted how tight he held his wand, but replied in a harsh accentless voice "Jango Fett. And what's your name son?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied nonplussed, it was as if the man did not know of him, "and I'm not your son!" Jango lifted his eyebrow again and said "not as of yet." Harry gaped at his retreating back.

As he followed the man, apparently through what has to be, a spaceship. In the cockpit, he glanced at the pair of men. Jango said "Better sit down son, entry into a planet's atmosphere can be a little rough."

Giving the man a glare, but Harry did as he said. As the ship began descending, Harry gaped down at the planet below. Apparently he wasn't in Kansas any more.

As the ship landed, Harry noted more people in armor, moving about. As they got off the ship, the other man, who is Walon Vau, carrying his trunk. Harry carried Hedwig's cage. As they moved along, gathering a lot of attention.

"Who's the kid Mand'alor?" A stocky man asked after greeting Jango, by grasping the other man just below the elbow. Jango said "an refugee who needs a home. Javen, this is Harry Potter. Harry this is Javen Tarin."

The stocky man did the same greeting with him, and Harry could sense almost in a panic, his life slipping out of his grasp. It was as if Jango was preparing him for a new life.

Jango POV.

Watching panic widen Harry's brilliant eyes, Jango sighed softly. Whatever abuse he had recieved at the hands of those animals, it left him scarred. Beside physically, mentally it seemed.

Watching Boba charge towards them, Zam a half a step behind him. Jango grinned and braced to catch his son. Boba yelled happily "Buir!" Settling Boba on his hip, Jango chuckled and said to Zam "thanks for watching him while I was gone."

"My pleasure," Zam replied with a smile. Then her gaze landed on Harry. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Then her eyes softened, no doubt she saw the troubled teen's past.

As Jango introduced them all, Harry politely greeted them. And Jango saw the panic intensify. As he handed Boba over to Zam, he took Harry's thin shoulders in a gentle grip.

"No one's gonna hurt you," Jango said feeling the muscles tense, "I won't allow them." Harry whispered "I've... I've gotta get back."

"Can't let you son," Jango said brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. Then he noted the scar. Thin and in the shape of lightening bolt.

"How'd you get this?" Jango asked almost softly. Harry closed his eyes and said just as softly "when I was just a baby. The man who killed my parents tried to kill me, but the curse rebounded back at him, destroying his corporeal form."

Realizing this boy need more then a father in his life, he needed someone who could help him overcome his past demons.

"This man," Jango asked, "is he dead?" Harry shook his head and said "no, he still lives." Jango glanced up at Walon and said in Mandalorian "send our best assassins, kill this man." Walon nodded, it shouldn't be too hard to find out.

Mandalorians could be pursausive by any means. Whether it be a bribe, or threatened bodily harm.

Walon called out for the best, giving them the coordinates to the planet and where they could find out.

Meanwhile on Earth.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledor glanced up when the snow globe in which he used to keep an eye on the Boy Who Lived exploded. Shocking on his face, he jumped to his feet.

Disapparation took him to the home in which he had placed the boy. Only to discover that the relatives were head. One shot to their heads. Only there was no bullets in their bodies, just a charred mess.

And the Savior of the Wizarding world was gone. His room empty. Albus sank to his knees in shock. All his carefully laid plans, ruined.

Harry's sacrifice would saved the wizarding world, even as they did mourn his death.

"Who are you?" He heard a low voice rasp. Albus turned, rearing back in shock when he came face to face with a gun. Not a muggle gun.

The person who had the gun pressed to his temple, dressed in armor. Futuristic armor. The man said muzzle of the gun digging in harder "Well aru'e?" Albus said "my name is Albus Dumbledor, and who are you?"

"Fenn Shysa," the man replied, "how much can you tell me about Harry Potter, more importantly who is the man who killed his birth parents?"

"You know where Harry is at?" Albus asked with hope. The man nodded shortly and said "with Mand'alor Fett. Well aru'e?" Albus said "Tom Riddle, known famously as Lord Voldermort."

"Anything else?" Fenn asked holstering the gun. As he sat down on a chair, those eyes impassive to the bodies.

"Lord Voldermort," Albus said taking note of the five others milling around, "remains hidden, only Harry can destroy him." Fenn said "not likely aru'e. Ghez, take Zam and Zune with you." Three of them nodded and left.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked. Fenn said "As I before, with mand'alor Fett, on Mandalore." Albus said "you assume these names mean anything?"

"We come from another galaxy," Fenn replied flatly, "where we are considered the best warriors of all. Even better then those Laandur Jetii."

"Laandur Jetii?" Albus asked, this language was odd. Fenn said "Pathetic Jedi." Albus said "you don't like Jedi?" Fenn said "nayc. They are responsible for my race's current state."

Fenn shifted then his gaze defocused. He stood and said "they found Riddle." Albus said "no one can kill Voldermort, only Harry can."

"You expect me," Fenn snorted and drew his gun, "to believe that a little boy like Harry can kill another? No. Zam and the others will deal the kill. And I will take care of this mess here."

Albus stared at three guns aimed at him. He said "I am unarmed person, would you kill me?" Fenn said "appearances can be deceiving." As Fenn replaced his helmet, his finger tightened on the trigger of the gun.

As Albus prepared for the end, he heard the sound of yelling, gun fire and spells going off.

Opening his eyes, he saw that three Aurors had taken up a defensive barrier around him, as they shot stunning spells at the three. Only the spells bounced off their armor.

And their gunfire, brilliant strobes of red light bounced off the shields the aurors erected. Fenn mockingly saluted and said "some other day aru'e you will die." As the trio raced out the door, leaping over more auror's head, jetpacks roaring as they shot off.

Ghez Hokan's POV

Rolling as he fired, Ghez heard a scream. No doubt the shot had missed all vitals. But the man he shot would be in some pain.

On his feet, bounding over the prone figure of the black haired woman. Who had almost succeeded in getting the drop on them.

If Zam hadn't of sensed her, no doubt their mission would of gone downhill. Racing across the large expansive foyer, Ghez noted almost disinterestedly, the immaculate room and various expensive and oppulent stuff.

In his helmet's HUD, he caught sight of a pale blond haired man raised the cane he held. Ghez reacted almost on instinct. Airborne, his jet pack had given him the lift.

Giving the man a moving target. The blond's attention focused soley on him, he did not notice that Zune had knocked another man out and was heading directly for him.

Ghez heard an annoyed hiss, then his hidden vibro-blades were out and sinking in deep into the flesh of the huge snake that attempted to sink it's fangs into his arm. Almost casually, he disembowled the snake. As it dropped dead, he wiped the blades clean.

Hearing an enraged scream, then he heard "Avada Kavada!" Dodging right then left, he took note of his newest attacker. Taking note of the snake like man. Ghez saw Zune drop the blond with an well-timed blow to the temple.

Now they focused on the enraged snake-man. Who was spitting angrily. As Zune and him kept the man's attention on them, Zam moved in for the kill.

As he toed the body with a boot, he lowered his blaster. Hearing enraged mutterings from the ones that they had captured, Ghez glanced up from the body of the once Dark Lord Voldermort.

Winded from the battle, his entire body ached, though he would not admit it in front of them.

As his hidden gaze landed on the white haired man who had tried to kill them with the killing curse. Ghez holstered his blaster, Zam murmured something softly, he paid her little attention.

"So aur'e," Ghez said stopping before the man, "give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you?"

The man glared up at him haughtily, his grey eyes burning with anger. Ghez said "well?" The man spat "because we have family."

"If you," Ghez said kneeling before the man, "swear alliegence to protecting Hadrian Fett when he returns to Hogwarts in a few years, I will let you live."

"Hadrian Fett?" The man asked with a sneer. Ghez said "you know him as Harry Potter."

Harry's POV.

At Jango's home, after learning that Jango had a son and a live-in partner named Zam Wessel, who was currently on a mission.

Glancing about the homey place, Harry saw that it is definately lived in. There was books scattered on the low coffee table, a pile of magazines on a end table. In a cupboard along one wall was various guns.

And three curiously cylinderical objects.

The layout of the lower room was open, Harry could see all the way to the kitchen. Where a table had several chairs around it.

Then there was small section cordoned off, a table with a computer.

A door lead to the loo. In which Harry could see a toilet, a small sink and shower.

Off to his right was a stairs which lead upwards. As Boba charged up the stairs, moments later the boy came racing down carrying a book. As he dove on the couch to read.

Jango placed one hand on his shoulder and said "let me show you to your room ad." Harry asked "what does ad mean?"

The smile Jango gave him was of pure mischief, Harry was surprised to see the grin. Jango said "son." Harry sighed in exasperation, causing Jango to laugh.

As Jango lead him upstairs, pointing out various rooms. One was Jango's, the other was Boba. A locked room was off-limits. The spare bedroom was his apparently.

It took several days to finally settle into a routine that accomidated them all.

The day after arriving here, Harry had woken up around nine, shocked to find out he slept in.

When confronting Jango, who only replied that sleep was good. Then a second surprise, Jango refused to let him cook, that was his job apparently.

A third shock, Jango refused to let him do the dishes.

On the fourth day, Jango informed him that he would be training him and Boba in hand-to-hand combat, along with blaster profiency.

It was during his free times, Harry kept practicing spells. Before he fell into the darkness of a Mandalorian.

**A/N second chapter done. If I could have someone would be my Beta reader, I'd be happy.**


	3. Champions

Five years later.

As Hadrian Fett kicked the covers off, he yawn sleepily. A young man about sixteen. An accomplished fighter, especially with swords and guns.

Mainly swords because of their feel and weight in his hand. With matching beskad swords, he rarely went anywhere without the weapons.

Brushing back his hair, he slide off the bed. As he dressed, hearing voices mock arguing. As he shook his head wryly, Buir and Zam sure did not realize that they cared for each other.

Him and Boba knew that both deeply cared, but did not want to settle down into a long-term relationship. If they could just get them to realize. As his lips curled up into a faint almost amused and evil smirk.

As he moved down the steps, making sure that he did make any sound. As he peered around the corner, saw Buir gesturing wildly, laughing at the utterly annoyed look on the Clawdite's face.

Sitting at the table was his younger brother Boba, who was laughing openly at the mock arguement. Hadrian shook his head again and sat down.

"Vaat'ur Hadrian," Zam said after catching sight of him. Hadrian said "morning Zam. Morning Dad." Jango said "morning son."

In these last five years, Hadrian realized that he officially left Harry Potter, the Laandur di'kut who cowered behind a mask of fear.

Now he is Hadrian Fett, son of the most famous bounty hunter Jango Fett. A warrior, whose skills as sword play is unequal.

Despite the warrior training he had endured, he never lost his magic. Which eventually began to manifest into the force as well, giving him an unlimited pool.

As his green eyes scanned the table, noted another plate was set out. An inkling of suspicion crept into his mind. Hadrian said "Dad?"

"Son?" Jango replied almost as blandly. Though his black eyes glimmered with amusement. That did not bode well, when his father had amusement in his eyes, all things usually went crazy.

Hadrian glanced pointedly at the fifth plate. Jango said "ah that. Well we have a visitor." Handrian muttered "well no kidding." Causing Zam to laugh and say "he definately has your sense of sarcasm." Jango rolled his eyes at Zam, causing Boba and Hadrian to laugh when the Clawdite growled under her breath.

"You probably don't remember him," Jango said knowing that Hadrian wouldn't like their visitor. Same as him and Zam.

"Who?" Hadrian asked suspicion creeping into his brilliant gaze. Jango said "let me introduce you to Albus Dumbledor."

Albus' POV.

Glancing around the homey kitchen, Albus glanced at the big man at the stove, the slender woman at his side. Then his gaze fell on the two teens in the chairs.

One, a younger verison of the man. But the second, Albus felt his heart jerk. Dressed in scaled down verison of Mandalorian Armor, he radiated such a powerful amount of magic it was insane. And it did not just radiate pureness, darkness was pulsating just below, an odd mixture of light and dark.

Those green eyes narrowed in shock. As Harry jumped to his feet and reached for the blaster that hung on his hip. Jango placed himself before the angry young teen and said "Hadrian, calm down ad."

"Why..." Harry spluttered angrily, "why is this man here?!" Jango said capturing Harry's shoulders gently "Because I wanted him to realize something."

"Hello Harry," Albus said smiling a kindly smile. Harry spat out angrily "Hadrian, Harry is dead." Albus said "allright Hadrian." As Jango gently guided the young man back into his seat.

As Albus sat, sensing the fury on the young man. As Jango sat down, gently stroking Handrian's hair. Albus said "I suppose Mr. Fett explained everything to you?" Hadrian said icily "yes Buir did, unlike you, he doesn't keep secrets from me."

Noting the title in which Hadrian addressed Fett, Albus winced inwardly. Trying to take the boy back to Earth, it will be an battle of wills.

"Did he also tell you that," Albus said gently, "he was the one who had your Muggle relatives killed?" Hadrian nodded shortly and said "good riddance." One eyebrow raised.

"A lot of wizards in Britian," Albus began, "believes you dead." Hadrian said "Harry Potter is dead." Albus said "Harry stilll survives in you, a small part."

Seeing Jango stroked Hadrian's hair, in his gaze gentle. Albus wondered how the man survived his duel with Jedi master Windu. He had prophized that the man would die at the hands of Windu, after beheading.

"That wasn't me," Jango replied, "it was my body double. I couldn't leave Boba or Hadrian without a father. With my death, I can raise my boys without fear. It was Hadrian who saw my death.

"After that, I left the CIS. Let them deal with the problems. Mandalorians are staying out of this war."

"So what do you want?" Hadrian glowered at him from striking eyes, so reminscent of Lily's. Albus said "come back to Earth. People need to see you."

"Nayc," Hadrian snarled, "my place is here!" Albus said adding a compulsion to his voice "you are still largely untrained in Magic." Hadrian snorted and said "I've learned to control it, by having a Jedi Teacher."

Jango bent his head to say something to Hadrian. Who glanced over. Albus saw the naked shock in Hadrian's furious gaze.

"Fine," Hadrian said with an icy tone, "I will come for one just one school year."

Albus nodded in relief, after removing the Mandalorian's influence off the boy, then he could use Harry as planned.

"But," Hadrian snapped, "Buir, Zam and Boba come with." Albus said "now Har-Hadrian." Hadrian growled "I mean it."

Knowing he wouldn't win the arguement, Albus said "allright Hadrian, they can come with." Hadrian nodded once.

Meanwhile on Earth six days later.

Ronald Weasly's POV.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron bounded over to his best friend, "did you hear?!" Hermione glanced up exapserately and said "hear what Ron?"

"We're getting a new student," Ron crowed gleefully, "from a new galaxy!" Hermoine said "ah that, yeah I heard."

"I wonder what house he will be in?" Ron wondered aloud. Hermione shrugged and said "just wait and see."

It was two days later when the new student arrived.

Ron glanced at the four that stood in the doorway of the Grand Hall. All eyes went to the new arrivals. The bigger man, dark and swarthy features.

He wore armor, though he had left his helmet off. The woman beside him, dressed in a purple leather jumpsuit. The two teens on either side.

One was a younger verison of the man, swarthy features as well.

But the other one. Ron gasped at seeing his supposedly dead friend Harry Potter.

Also dressed in armor, no helmet. His eyes cold a nd flat as they moved about the Grand Hall.

"Let me introduce our new guests," Headmaster Dumbledor said, "Jango Fett, his partner Zam Wessel, Jango's son Boba Fett and Harry Potter."

"My name," Harry yelled furiously at Dumbledore, "is Hadrian Fett, you old meddling fool! Harry died five years ago!" Stalking past them to reach the head table, Harry glared angrily at Dumbledor. One hand had fallen to the weapon on his hip and Dumbledore noted it.

"Weapons," Dumbledore said calmly, despite the furious looking Mandalorian before him "are forbidden on school grounds."

"As I said," Hadrian growled, "I only came here because Buir asked me. I won't surrender my weapons. And if you try to take it from me forcibly, I will kyr'amur you." Dumbledore glanced in confusion at Hadrian.

Only it wasn't Hadrian who replied, but the bigger man, Jango Fett. Who said "kill. When Hadrian's mad, he tends to revert to speaking in Mandalorian. Calm down Ad."

Placing one big hand on Hadrian's armored shoulder, Ron saw the younger man take a deep breath and exhaled. He said "thanks Buir." "Anytime lad."

Ron knew his mouth wasn't the only one that was hanging open in shock.

No one had ever addressed Dumbledore in such way, not even Harry had ever done it.

But it was clear Hadrian would do such a thing.

"Sorry," Albus said gently, "Hadrian Fett." As Hadrian spun to face them, Ron saw how fast he moved. His training with the Mandalorians must have imparted a lot of knowledge on a very impressionable young man.

"Griffyndor," Albus began, but Hadrian interjected "was Harry's house." Albus nodded, after seeing the frozen look at Hadrian gave him. As Hadrian took the sorting hat and placed it on his head with a scowl.

It took nearly ten minutes before the hat yelled and what it yell stunned everyone "Slytherin!" Hadrian stood up, yanking the hat off and flinging it at Dumbledore.

Before he stalked over to the Slytherine table. As he sat at the end. His gaze hard and furious. As Dumbledore said "time to eat."

As the trio by the doors sat down by Hadrian, Ron could see how quickly that Hadrian relaxed. Apparently teasing the younger boy in the odd language of Mandalorians.

Because Boba punched Hadrian, causing him to laugh and ruffle Boba's hair.

After dinner, as the four left the Grand Hall, Ron jogged to catch up. Ron called out "Hadrian?" As the group turned, Hadrian lifted one eyebrow and said "elek Ron?"

"Uh..." Ron fumbled after the greeting. Hadrian sighed and said "Yes Ron?" Ron said "do you think you can do me a favor?"

As Hadrian lifted his other eyebrow, Ron said "teach me everything about Mandalorians." Hadrian glanced up at Jango, who had an amused look on his face, but he nodded.

A couple of weeks later.

After learning about the Tri-wizard tournament, and the two other foreign schools.

Ron, who quickly picked up on Mandalorian, wasn't far from Hadrian. It wasn't uncommon for Hadrian to teach hand-to-hand combat to more than a group of five.

The first time Draco went head-to-head with Hadrian in an unarmed duel, Draco had found himself pinned flat to the ground with one arm wrenched behind his back.

Not only were Hogwart students is the combat class, Durmstrang and Belluxum students made their way into the combat class.

And in these sparring sessions, Hadrian even managed to duel two Durmstrang bigger students. Viktor Krum and Lukas Viktoff.

And an unlikely friendship sprung up between Krum and Hadrian. Krum, quick to see how fast Hadrian was, and how easily he made things seem.

Albus' POV.

As Albus paced the grand hall, what would go down in a matter of minutes would send the entire school into turmoil and perhaps bring Potter down a few notches.


	4. Don't realize nothing

**A/N- sorry about the delay, had a lot of things going on. Work being one. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter. Oh and ****_Be Nau'ur Be Dha_**** means of light of dark.**

As all eyes landed on the Tri-wizard cup, awaiting for the picking of the school's champions.

As Albus took the three pieces of parchment and read off "from Durmstrang, our champion is Viktor Krum." As thunderous applause rang out through the hall, Albus saw Potter reach over to pat Krum on his shoulder in congratulations.

Krum ruffled his chair in an obvious sign of affection.

"From Beauxum," Albus continued, "Fleur Delecore." As cheering rang through out the grand hall, Fleur nodded her head in thanks. Then nodded at Potter, who patted her hand.

"From Hogwarts," Albus continued, "Cedric Diggory." As applause rang through the grand hall, Albus looked for their champion, to see him sitting at the table with the ones who sided with Hadrian.

As he turned, he noticed looks turning to the Goblet of fire. As he caught the piece of parchment, he glanced down, made his eyes widen in shock.

"Hadrian Fett," Albus said feigning shock. As all eyes turned towards young Potter, who stared at him eyes wide.

Waiting for the hisses, boos and catcalls to fill the grand hall, Albus noted that all eyes had turned towards the young man.

"Oh Haran Nayc, you didn't!" Hadrian yelled, leaping from his chair. It took Krum and Diggory to grab him in mid-leap. Though they respectively outweighed him, it took all their strength to hold on to Hadrian.

It was Krum, who simply manhandle the young warrior into his seat. As Draco stood up, Albus contained his grin.

Draco thumped one hand over his heart, as more and more students stood and thumped one hand over their hearts.

As Snape, who absolutely loathed Potter, stood, Albus couldn't help but gape. As Snape thumped one hand over his heart.

In an obvious show of support to the young Mandalorian.

Meanwhile on Coruscant.

Senate Building, Supreme Chancellor Amidala Skywalker.

Padme glanced up when her aide Clone Commander Bly walked in with the Jedi General Aayla Secura.

"How can I help you Master Jedi?" Padme asked.

"What do you know of Hadrian Fett?" Aayla asked. She sensed Bly stiffen beside her. Aayla turned towards the clone that used to be the Clone Commander under her command.

Until the enigma that was Hadrian Fett entered the Senate Building, murdered the Supreme Chancellor which than revealed that the man was not who he said he was but the Sith Lord they had looked for.

Then somehow in the mass confusion, the man Hadrian Fett had removed all the Clone's memories of the contingency orders, especially Order 66.

And somehow the enigma had gained an unwavering support from the GAR, and the new Chancellor. In which she turned over control of the GAR to the young Mandalorian.

Supreme Chancellor Amidala Skywalker said "I had a feeling someone would ask. Hadrian Fett is a young man who hails from an unknown planet. He is Jango's adopted son.

"As for why I know him, he saved my life and Anakin's life on Naboo."

Aayla blinked at the tidbit. There had been rumors afloat the Hero With No Fear had married the Naboo senator.

"Apparently," Aayla said taking the seat in which Padme indicated, "two Mandalorian warships left Mandalore two weeks ago. On it was two sector Fleets of Clones, a Clawdite and three Mandalorians."

"Hadrian," Padme began with an weary sigh, "did come to me before he left, that he had to take care of a problem on his home planet."

"What for?" Aayla asked. Padme glanced at Bly, who nodded and locked down the chambers. Padme said "what I tell you Aayla, must stay here."

Aayla nodded and said "of course Chancellor."

"Hadrian is a young Wizard on his home planet," Padme began, "whose parents were killed when he was just a year old. He was then shipped to his Muggle-their wording not mine- relatives where they raised him.

"The man who placed him in their care was Albus Dumbledor. Who wanted to protect Hadrian from a dark forces, a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort.

"Only his muggle relatives abused the boy. When he was eleven, somehow the Force, tiring of the boy's abuse sent visions to the Mandalorian known as Jango Fett.

"Who is not dead, the man who Master Windu killed was a body double for Jango. Yeah I know, a shocker right.

"Anyhow, Jango realized he had to find this boy. His trip took him to a planet called Earth, to a place called Little Surrey.

"There he found the boy called Harry Potter, badly abused, undernourished and hardly loved. Jango realized he had to get the boy out of the dangerous situation.

"So he and another Mandalorian named Walon Vau took the boy to Mandalore where Jango raised him under the name that Jango gave to him when he adopted Harry, Hadrian Fett.

"Hadrian excells at sword fights, he uses a sword, a Mandalorian saber. He also is an untapped force-user, though I've heard him call it magic. He has great potential, more than anyone realizes.

"His Mastery of his magic, combined with Mandalorian training and training under a Jedi Knight, he's a force not to mess with."

"Jedi Knight?" Aayla asked, "who would train a Mandalorian?"

"Bardan Skirata and Etain Skirata," Padme said, "both were Jedi Knights up until the clone wars broke out. Then Bardan Jusik left the order to join up with Kal Skirata's team of commandoes.

"Etain Tur-Murken fell in love with a commando named Darman, who was one of Kal's adopted sons.

"The Mandalorian Jedi- no other term would do- taught Hadrian on how to use the force. Both was astounded at how quick he picked things up.

"Adept at both sides, Hadrian mastered many skills, including the lengthing of lives."

"Only one," Aayla said softly, "had the ability to do such a thing." Padme said "and now Hadrian knows it. He used this ability to slow the incredible aging on the clones under his command. Isn't that correct Bly?"

"Indeed ma'am," Bly replied with a loose shrug. Aayla glanced at the clone commander. She asked "when is Hadrian suppose to get back?"

"Whenever he finishes with what he set out to do," Padme replied, "and who knows. But I will have someone let him know that the Jedi Council wishes to see him."

"That is if he comes," Bly remarked dryly, "Hadrian has no fond regards for people who do nothing when it comes to ending a war."

Earth

Hadrian POV.

As Hadrian glanced about the Grand Hall, at the students and teachers that stood, with one hand over their hearts.

Noting the look of utter shock on Dumbledore's face, Hadrian laughed and called out "your plan failed it seemed."

Hearing Krum chuckle from behind him. After everyone left, Hadrian lead a pretty big crowd of followers.

Hearing Buir chuckle softly, he always told him that he had the gift of friendship.

As the days past, Hadrian grew to accustom the ever-present armed forces making their way to Earth. First the Torrent company had landed in the middle of the lawn.

That had left the majority of the students stunned when five hundred some clones took up guard detail.

Rex, who was accustomed to dealing with odd things, knew to keep an eye on Dumbledore. Or in Hawk's immediate opinion dumb-bumblebore.

Then when the 212th landed nearly two days later, Cody along with Obi-wan had taken up to following him.

It was Viktor's idea to have Hadrian and the others stay aboard the Durmstrang ship. Hadrian knew that it was a good idea, because of all the angry looks he was getting from Dumbledore.

While Hadrian bunked with Viktor and Boba, they weren't always alone.

Either Rex, Cody, Obi-wan or Zam guarded the door. Zam, mimicking a clone trooper, to throw people off-guard.

In Potions the next day. Hadrian listened idly to Snape as he talked. Snape noted that and slapped him upside the head with the flat of his hand.

Green eyes, amused and smirking met his, then Hadrian nodded slightly.

After classes, Hadrian headed outside, to work off some tension.

As he jogged along, shortly joined with Viktor and Cedric. As the three jogged along, soon iteeping pace behind him.

Then as Hadrian passed him, his smirk satisfied.

"Oh no you don't!" Cedric heard Viktor growl. Then as they all burst into a flat-out run, Hadrian's lead was immediately shortened as Viktor managed to catch up.

Laughing as they all nearly skidded to a stop, though Hadrian was the only one who kept to his feet.

As Fleur rolled her eyes at them, mirrored on Hermoine's face. As Hadrian straightened, his green eyes amused.

As they headed inside, Cedric brushed out his rumpled running clothes. Inside, all of them talking as they walked along.

"Hello Pup," a voice said from behind them. As Hadrian spun and gasped "Sirius!" Hearing gasps, shrieks and general mass confusion.

Cedric's POV.

Noting Dumbledore storming towards them, Cedric noted that following him was nine Aurors. Hadrian swore, one hand dropped to his wand.

"Stand aside Potter," Dumbledore ordered, "they've come to take Black back to prison." Hadrian said his wand held steady "can't, won't." As the auror's raised their wands, Cedric heard rustling. Then he noted Hadrian wasn't the only one with his wand pointed towards the Aurors.

As Fleur's hand pointed at Mad-eye Moody, Viktor's was aimed as Tonks. Raising his own wand, Cedric pointed it at Kingsley.

Then as more and more students raised their wands, effectively taking up place about Sirius Black.

Hearing footsteps clacking, Cedric noted Lucious Malfoy stride to a stop beside his son Draco.

As the elder Malfoy said "when the Mandalorians killed Voldermort ten years ago, it was their idea to let rumors escape that Voldermort did not die.

"But Tom Riddle is dead. At the hands of three Mandalorians. Let the past go Albus."

Then he raised his own wand.

"You don't realize nothing," Hadrian stated mildly, amused. As if people backing him was something to be expected.

**A/N another chapter done.**


End file.
